Someday
by ilovedamncookies
Summary: Percy Jackson is the very famous singer, until he is forced (sorry, is now attending) a school. He and Annabeth, a girl whom he has mixed feeling about, share experiences, realizing that you have to be yourself. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Percy smiled, waving at yet another fan. He was a famous singer, and well-liked among the females. Also, with his good looks - black hair and green eyes, it helped with his rep. He winked, causing a girl to swoon. Gods, how dumb was that? Secretly, he was amused by all this. He loved the attention; the worship.

"Over 1000 million views," Paul Blofis murmured. He was Percy's escort. Also, his dad.

"That's progress." Percy then broke out into singing...

" _Take a look at me, and tell me what you see!_

 _Don't judge the way I look, just leave me be!_ "

Applause went out, and Percy bowed playfully, which led to screaming.

Paul's cell phone rang, and when he flipped open, Percy could see that he was talking to his mother.

"What does she want?" Percy asked.

Paul waved his hand, making 'be quiet' motions. At last, he was done talking.

"Well?" Percy said impatiently. "Did you tell her I was safe and anything?"

"No, she didn't ask about that..." Paul paused. "She was, uh, wondering about school."

Percy laughed. "School? Is she getting forgetful lately? I don't go to school."

"Well, you do know. You would go to Lance Academy, starting tomorrow morning."

"Lance? Is that a private school?"

"No, it's normal. Uh, average." Paul glanced nervously over at his son. "Your mother wants you to, you know, act normal. Hang out with friends and stuff."

"Normal?" Percy repeated. He didn't like the sound of that. Already, he had nightmares about people knowing the real him. What if they didn't like him? Out of the hundred kids at school, he was going to be _ordinary._

"Might be fun," Paul said.

Percy snorted. Of course he would say that. He wasn't the one going to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth nodded her head to the beat of the song. It was by Percy Jackson, one of the greatest singers that she loved. She could feel some of the emotion through the song...Percy's voice rang out, mixed with sometimes lonely and sad, or upbeat and funny. A poster was displayed on the wall, with Percy winking mischievously, like he knew something that others didn't.

"Damm, Jackson. Don't stare at me like that," Annabeth said, then laughed. She used to pretend that the poster was actually Percy in real life, but that was both silly and weird.

She anticipated the fact that she got new clothes over the weekend, and couldn't wait to show them off. She also got books, but hesitated to put them in her backpack. In middle school, she could walk around nose in a book. But she was in high school, sixteen years old. Admittedly, she was afraid to show who she was. Unlike her best friend, Thalia, who didn't care the shit what people thought.

Carefully straightening her blouse and jeans, she bounded downstairs, slinging on her blue backpack.

"Breakfast!" her dad called, but Annabeth ignored him. She had to get to school, ASAP. Thalia had advised to get up earlier to see her crush: Luke Castellan. He was your typical beach boy: Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscular and toned.

When she arrived at the steps, she could see a large group surrounding the front school doors. "Thalia!" she shouted.

Soon, a girl with choppy black hair peeked out. "You wouldn't believe who's here!"

"Who?"

Thalia leaned her head to the side wearily, like she was afraid of Annabeth's reaction. "Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was claustrophobic. The students all crushed him, and he could barely breathe.

"Move out!" Paul ordered, holding up his phone like he was about to whack them with it. Percy knew why he carried it with him. Paul usually kept an update with the weather, and information and views to Percy Jackson's status.

Either the students didn't listen, or chose not to. They were all shouting demands.

 _"Will you sign me an autograph?"_

 _"Sing your latest record "Heartbreaker"!"_

 _"Is it true you have a turtle tattoo on her butt?"_

Percy raised his eyebrows at the last one. That was new.

"I said clear out!" Paul huffed, annoyed. He quickly moved his fingers, typing something.

Moments later, a limousine pulled out in front of the school. A girl stood out, blowing on a megaphone, "Hey!"

Everyone looked over, and got quiet, curious.

Percy grinned. It was Rachael Elizabeth Dare, his girlfriend.

"Who the heck is she?" one girl muttered.

Percy pushed his way out thankfully being free. "That is Rachel Elizabeth, the actress."

"No way!"

"Oh my god!"

"I heard she, like, played in all movies for her stunts!"

"She's in that movie 'Gotta Be a RedHead!"

All of the girls whispered, nudging to each other excitedly.

"She's also my girlfriend," Percy added proudly.

Some girls had their jaws open, and some guys tried not to look pleased. Great. They don't have to compete with Mr. Pop Singer.

"Hey, Percy!" Rachel jogged over, wearing her shoes with paint and sketches all over them. Her ratty jeans had a huge stain, but either she didn't know or care.

That was one of the things why Percy liked her. Rachel didn't care what other people thought, and expressed herself in a big way. "I thought you weren't going to make it," Percy teased, gently playing with Rachel's red curls.

"Oh my god..." a girl whimpered.

Rachel didn't look happy as she usually did. "Percy..."

"Yeah?"

"I have some really bad news."


End file.
